The following account of the prior art relates to one of the areas of application of the present invention, hearing aids.
Ideal binary masks have shown to be able to increase speech intelligibility significantly. The term “ideal” is used because knowledge about the clean target speech or clean noise signal must be available in order to calculate the ideal binary masks. In many applications only the noisy speech is available making it difficult to fulfil this requirement. Different concepts of ‘the ideal binary mask’ are e.g. discussed in [Wang, 2005] and [Kjems et al., 2009]. Calculating the binary masks using noisy speech instead of clean speech introduces errors in the binary masks. The present application relates to a method for correcting these errors.